degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Rubber Room Kids
The Rubber Room Kids are a group of students who must take classes in the remedial room. Students stuck in the remedial room, nicknamed the rubber room by Degrassi students, are thought to be troubled by the Degrassi Staff. The group was first mentioned and seen in The World I Know. The students seen the most were Zig, Maya, Grace, and Tiny. Friendships *Zig-Maya Friendship *Zig-Tiny Friendship *Maya-Tiny Friendship *Zig-Grace Friendship *Grace-Maya Friendship *Grace-Tiny Friendship Members *Maya Matlin *Zig Novak *Tiny Bell *Grace Cardinal Group History Degrassi Season 13 In The World I Know, Maya is put in the rubber room and she is working on a project with Zig and she humiliated him in the front of the whole class. In Better Man, Maya tries to fit in and she is put in the group and the group becomes official as of this episode. In What It's Like, Maya, Grace, Zig and Tiny are all sitting in class and they are all doing trust exercise. In Close to Me, Maya tries to convince Zig, Tiny, and Grace to go to the dance they all think it's a bad idea though Zig and Grace went but not Tiny. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Zig mentions he's going to the Rubber Room and Maya said she'll meet him there. In You Are Not Alone, Zig, Grace, and Maya were walking in the always trying to find a group to be in and then they come up with the idea of art night and they walk in the class and the teacher said there locker and Tiny runs in and whisper to Zig and they both run out and they get there lockers get checked. In Believe (2), Zig walks outside to talk to Grace and it's possible the people that Grace was talking to is in the Rubber Room and Zig tells about Zoë took his pills In Thunderstruck, Grace watches as both Maya and Zoë ask Zig to the dance and later Zig and Grace are talking about who Zig should take to the dance and later that episode Maya mentions that Zoë is the reason why she is in the rubber room. Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Maya is seen coming into her class and coming up to Grace, Zig and Tiny. She asks where Miles is since he is in that class with them. Tiny and Zig tease her about dating Miles who is now dating Tristan, another boy. Maya insists how Miles is going through some tough stuff right now. Grace asks if she is still holding onto hope to get back together with him and the others tease if she saw any signs of him being gay, but Maya insists it seriously isn't funny and Grace scolds Zig & Tiny for making light of Miles' sexuality. She brings up how Miles has been skipping school and other things and is worried something may be wrong with him. Tiny accuses her of only thinking that because he's gay and teasingly remarks that she is homophobic. During her period in the Rubber Room, Maya has a day dream where Miles commits suicide by jumping off the school railing. Maya wakes up from her dream screaming in class in a panic, startling the other students including Zig, Grace and Tiny. After class ends, Ms. Grell tries talking to Maya about her dream, who says it was about an upcoming algebra test. She looks back at Tiny, Zig and Grace who are looking at her in concern before re-insisting she's fine. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Grace, Tiny, Maya and Zig were in the rubber room. Maya and Grace were arm wrestling and Tiny was watching and then Tiny and Maya both watched Zig and Grace arm wrestle and Zig loses. Later Tiny, Maya, Zig and Grace were walking in the hallway and Zig found out that Tiny made a gif of him losing to Grace so Zig slams Tiny into a locker and Maya had a shocked look. Later Tiny, Maya, Zig and Grace were at Maya's house and Grace almost gives Zig a homemade tattoo and Zig said let it cover my sleeves and Tiny makes a joke about Zig not having sleeves and Maya gives Tiny a high five. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Grace and Tiny were both introduced in Season 13. * Zig and Maya were both introduced in Underneath It All (1). * All of their first lines were said to each other except for Maya. ** Zig and Grace both said their first lines to Maya. ** Tiny's first line was said to Grace. * All of their last lines were said to each other. **Zig, Tiny and Grace's last lines were all said to Maya. **Maya's last line was said to Zig. * All of them seem to have a conflict or be on good terms with Miles Hollingsworth III ** Zig got into a fight with him but it has since been resolved. ** Tiny seems to dislike him in Sparks Will Fly (2) ** Grace confronted Miles because he lied on Zig but besides that, they are on good terms. ** As of Believe (2), Maya had a conflict with him but they dated and it has since been resolved. * Grace and Maya are both feminists. * All of them have made their final appearance in [[KThxBye|'#KThxBye']]. Gallery 87uuiu.png 89uiouiou.png Uiuiyoio.png Ziggracemaya.jpg 89uiooiuouio.png 89uoiuhh.png Uiiuoiouuiouiuio.png 1404-09-tre.jpg 1404-06-tre.jpg 1404-04-tre.jpg Rubberroom15.jpg Teenage Riot Rubber Room Kids.jpg Tumblr nyc6y3fhVg1unv2o2o1 250.png Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Factions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4 Category:Degrassi: Next Class